


当你沉睡时

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship





	当你沉睡时

设定扯，自制狗血糖

【01】

“医生，我还是睡不着。”

裴柱现挂着两个黑眼圈，再一次坐在了医院接诊室的椅子上。

对面年轻的女性医师一边给她开药一边闲聊：“其实我觉得你还是压力太大，老让我给你开药也不是办法呀。”

“不然怎么办？”裴柱现无奈扶额，“再不睡我就真的撑不住了。”

孙胜完熟练地撕下写好的药单，递过去：“你得学着放松。”

裴柱现接过来：“怎么放松啊……每天回家一个人待着还不够放松？”

孙胜完伸了个懒腰：“说不定就因为一个人才不放松呐。”

走到门口的裴柱现听到这句话愣了一下：“什么意思？”

“你看，人小的时候不是都有爸妈哄着睡嘛。你总失眠，一个人晚上待着就越来越容易紧张害怕，找个睡得好的人陪你睡说不定就能好些。”孙胜完冲裴柱现挥挥手。

其实孙胜完只是随口开个玩笑，但已经失眠到精神恍惚的裴柱现病急乱投医，一时间把这话当真了。

考虑了周围的朋友，一个个排除之后，裴柱现回到办公室，在招聘网站上登出了招聘广告。要求很简单，就两个：性别女，睡得好。薪水待遇面谈。

到了晚上，裴柱现终于清醒过来。没想到的是，她刚把广告撤下来，就来了个招聘者的电话。电话里是个年轻的女声，声音还带着点紧张和期待，说自己已经到办公室附近了。裴柱现不忍拒绝，只好约定在楼下的甜品店角落位置见面，想着不能让人白跑一趟，至少吃口东西再走。

走进店里，约好的位置上已经坐了个学生模样的女生。看到裴柱现走来，女生立刻站起来，乖乖的鞠了个躬，开口介绍自己叫康涩琪。看着康涩琪清秀乖巧的样子，裴柱现突然觉得原来那个想法也没有那么异想天开。

点好了饮品，简单问候了几句之后，裴柱现直接切入正题，想说明情况之后直接道歉。

“其实本来我提供的这个工作内容也不是那么难，只需要你能睡好就行。”

“您的意思是……？”

“简单来说，就是陪我睡。”裴柱现想都没想就脱口而出。

“啊！？”康涩琪变了脸色，立刻起身，用手紧紧扯住身边的书包带子，“不好意思，我不能……我不知道是这种工作……”

看到康涩琪的表情裴柱现才反应过来，一下子涨红了脸：“不是不是，同学你误会了！”

康涩琪哪里还听得下去，转身就准备逃跑。

裴柱现一着急也跟着站起来，一把拉住康涩琪的手臂：“真的不是你想的那个意思！”

康涩琪回过头，脸上的表情已经从震惊转为了惊恐：“您要是再不放手我就叫人了。”

事情完全朝着裴柱现意想不到的方向发展了。

急于证明自己清白的裴柱现在又递名片又掏身份证也仍然无法消除康涩琪疑虑的情况下，几乎硬是把康涩琪拉到了附近的酒店，准备以实际行动解释。

抵抗着来自康涩琪和工作人员怀疑眼神的裴柱现硬着头皮订完了房间。

从她们两个踏进酒店房间的那一刻开始，气氛就变得异常诡异。

“那我……先……先去洗个澡？”放下包的康涩琪都快结巴了。

“哦……哦，好啊。”坐在床边的裴柱现机械地回答。

更诡异了。

等到康涩琪穿着睡衣出来，裴柱现进浴室时，她甚至都没敢和康涩琪眼神接触。

裴柱现在浴室里待到实在是待不下去了，把心一横，换好衣服往外走。

出去一看，康涩琪已经在床上躺着了。裴柱现咬了咬牙，直接爬上了床钻进被子。

打着瞌睡的康涩琪察觉到身边多了个人，吓得立刻坐了起来：“这是干什么？”

裴柱现理直气壮：“我付钱给你，所以你得哄我睡觉。”

康涩琪一愣：“这怎么哄啊？”

裴柱现闭上眼睛：“你想。”

康涩琪一想也是。她拿出手机，开始念童话故事。

念完之后，康涩琪用气音问：“你睡了吗？”

裴柱现没睁开眼睛：“你说呢。”

康涩琪沉默了一会儿，努力回想着小时候父母的催眠方法。

裴柱现一下子被扯进了康涩琪的怀抱。

康涩琪用手掌在她的背上轻轻拍着。

然而康涩琪僵硬的让裴柱现几乎以为自己靠着一块温热的木板。

安眠药也没拿，行了，今晚彻底别想睡了。裴柱现绝望的想。

她觉得自己完美诠释了什么叫做花钱买罪受。

胡思乱想的裴柱现发觉康涩琪手掌的动作已经停下了。

她艰难的抬头，看到环抱着她的康涩琪已经合上了眼睛。

太不敬业了，裴柱现叹了口气，想要起身却怎么也挣不开康涩琪的手臂。

担心灯光影响到康涩琪的裴柱现就在竭力伸手去关床头灯的时候，突然一阵困意袭来，她失去了意识。

等到裴柱现醒来时，她看了眼表，清晨五点。

她在没有用药的情况下，至少睡了三个多小时。

意识到这点的裴柱现甚至有点想哭了。

康涩琪打了个哈欠，缓缓睁开眼睛，看着陌生的环境反应了几秒后，急忙坐了起来。

裴柱现早就换好衣服准备出门了。康涩琪赶紧从床上起来：“昨天晚上对不起……”

裴柱现转过头：“谢谢你。”

康涩琪怔住了。

裴柱现继续说：“你的薪水我放在早餐下面了。我真的很久没有睡这么好了。”

康涩琪不好意思起来：“可我什么都没做……”

“虽然我也不懂，”裴柱现摇摇头，“但确实是你让我睡着了。所以……”

“所以？”

“我还能再联系你吗？”裴柱现有些不确定的开口，“或许我们可以签个合同，你再给我打个折什么的？”

康涩琪笑了：“没问题。”

【02】

之后的几个月里，裴柱现大半的夜晚都是在酒店和康涩琪一起度过的。这是她们两个之间的秘密。

而每一次康涩琪都如同第一次见面一样，在裴柱现入睡之前就先睡了过去，醒的还比她晚。除此之外，裴柱现也很想吐槽拿着水晶泥做ASMR就像发现了新玩具的小孩子一样玩个不停的康涩琪。

即便如此，裴柱现的睡眠质量跟着康涩琪得到了明显的提升，白天的精神也好了起来。

这天，心情不错的裴柱现约了朴秀荣和金艺琳出来吃饭。

三人聚在一起无非天南海北的闲聊。另外两人都发觉了裴柱现异常的好心情，不由得打趣她。

“柱现姐姐你是不是交男朋友了啊？”朴秀荣率先发问。

“什么？没有啊。”裴柱现莫名其妙。

“那你最近心情为什么都这么好？”金艺琳跟着补充。

“睡得好了。”裴柱现微笑。

恰好这时康涩琪发来短信，问裴柱现晚上还需不需要她陪。裴柱现避开面前两个女孩的目光，快速回了短信说不需要。

裴柱现起身要去洗手间，却把手机忘在了桌上。

朴秀荣和金艺琳看着还没锁屏的手机，交换了一下眼神，立刻达成共识。

裴柱现回来后看到这两人鬼鬼祟祟的样子，有种不好的预感。

“你们干什么了？”

“什么都没有啊。”朴秀荣和金艺琳纷纷睁大眼睛以示无辜。

聊了一会儿之后，裴柱现喝了口汤，余光从窗边瞥到一个熟悉的身影。

是康涩琪。

裴柱现的动作停滞了，心想不会这么巧吧。

而下一秒看到朴秀荣和金艺琳两个人兴奋往窗外望的模样，裴柱现稍一联想就明白了是怎么回事。

康涩琪与她们有一窗之隔，推着自行车，喘着粗气，满头大汗，慌乱的神色在看到裴柱现的瞬间变成了迷惑。

裴柱现来不及斥责两个罪魁祸首，快步走到门外，站在康涩琪面前：“对不起，是我那两个妹妹……”

康涩琪好像猜到了原因。她也不生气，只是笑了笑，说了句什么。刚好一辆车经过，裴柱现没听清：“你说什么？”

“我说，你没事就好！”康涩琪凑近一点，用更大的声音说。

然后，还没等到朴秀荣和金艺琳过来道歉，裴柱现就眼睁睁的看着康涩琪在自己面前站着睡了过去。

结果就是，三个人放下吃到一半的饭，一起把康涩琪运回了裴柱现家里。

“姐姐，这人怎么说睡就睡啊！”累个半死的金艺琳忍不住说。

“要不我为什么雇她？”裴柱现莞尔。

朴秀荣环视一下屋内，探头问裴柱现：“你真雇她哄你睡觉？”

“当然，”裴柱现苦笑，“你们就别瞎猜了。等她醒了还得过来道歉，知道吗？”

“好吧，”两人垂头丧气，“还真不是男朋友啊……”

去倒水的裴柱现听到这句话却不知道为什么有点心虚起来。

送走两人之后，裴柱现走到自己床边，看着沉睡的康涩琪，想着以后大概可以不用订酒店了。

【03】

康涩琪醒来已经是第二天的中午。

她循着饭菜的香气一路小跑，看到在厨房的裴柱现才放下心来。

“你终于醒了。”裴柱现回过头，对她笑了笑。

“抱歉……”康涩琪尴尬的回了一个笑容。

裴柱现继续转过身摆弄食物：“你的早餐很快就好——虽然对我来说已经是午餐了。”

康涩琪听到后倚着门框笑了一下，却突然想起了什么，变了脸色。

“等一下，姐姐，午餐！？现在几点了？我昨晚几点睡着的？”

裴柱现一边切菜，一边回答：“现在十二点半多了，你昨晚大概……八九点钟？”

康涩琪那边没了声音。

裴柱现继续说：“如果方便的话，你可以搬过来，这样我们就不用去酒店……”

她在转身看到康涩琪表情的一刻呆住了。

康涩琪在害怕。和第一次见面时因误会产生的惊恐不同，裴柱现在康涩琪脸上看到的是实打实的恐惧。

康涩琪竭力控制着自己的情绪，从嗓子里挤出声音：“姐姐，我有话要跟你说。”

“对不起，我有事情瞒着你。”

“事实上，我并不是那么喜欢睡觉的。因为，我得了一种关于睡眠的病。和姐姐你刚好相反，我是嗜睡症——好像比这还要严重一点。是有点奇怪的病。”

“我会在不该睡着的时候不受控制的睡着。一开始以为只是单纯的睡眠不足，直到有一次我骑着自行车上学直接睡了过去差点出了大事，这才发现问题的严重。”

“家人带我找了很多医生，都束手无策。”

“我的睡眠时间还在一点一点的增加。也就是说，有一天，我可能会这样睡下去，再也醒不过来。”

“前段时间以来病情稳定了一些，虽然还是会经常睡过去，但睡眠时间总算是保持住了，没有再变多。我在那个时候看到了姐姐的招聘广告。当时真的很高兴，觉得终于有我能做的兼职了。”

“按你的说法，我连续睡了十五个小时左右——那就是我的病情又恶化了。”

“不能陪你了真的很抱歉。”

带着自嘲的笑容讲完之后，康涩琪对着裴柱现深深低下头。

“你搬过来吧。”裴柱现开口。

“……姐姐你听到我刚刚说的话了吗？”康涩琪抬起头，懵了。

“听到了。所以？”

“不是，我万一就这么睡在姐姐家了你怎么办啊？”

“没你我睡不着。”裴柱现起身。

“可是……”康涩琪转过脸想要继续争辩。

“没事的。”裴柱现俯身按住康涩琪的手，“你该去看医生就去，晚上在我这儿待着就好。”

裴柱现把饭菜摆在桌上。她走过去，轻轻戳了戳康涩琪的脑门，直视她的眼睛。

“在我这里待着……我会叫你起床。”看到康涩琪还在发愣，她又飞快的补了一句，“不收钱。”

【04】

康涩琪把行李搬了进去。

两人的相处模式也并没有什么变化：白天各奔东西，到了晚上再在同一张床上相遇。只是场所从宾馆转移到了裴柱现家里。

这天，康涩琪罕见的在半夜醒来。眼睛渐渐适应了黑暗，康涩琪看向身边的人，听着裴柱现平稳的呼吸，轻轻唤了声“姐姐”。见裴柱现没有回应，康涩琪鼓起勇气，侧过身，缓缓靠近。

裴柱现突然一个翻身，撞进了康涩琪怀里。

康涩琪吓得大气都不敢出。

怀里的裴柱现出声了：“你刚刚想干嘛？”

“我……那个……你……”这下康涩琪连完整的句子都说不出来了。

裴柱现把脸埋进康涩琪的睡衣偷笑。

康涩琪只恨自己怎么不立刻睡着。

裴柱现稍微把脸移开一点：“那天晚上你为什么要骑自行车？”

“没打到车啊。”康涩琪没明白裴柱现为什么问这个问题。

“不是这个意思……你不是曾经骑自行车睡着过吗？那你怎么敢……？”

“当时她们在短信里说你很不舒服什么的，我就着急了。”

“为什么着急？”

“我……不知道。”

裴柱现觉得自己不用再问下去了。

裴柱现略微向上挪了挪。她的鼻息轻轻喷在康涩琪的脖颈处，就像吐出了一个个湿润的小火团，烫在康涩琪的皮肤上。

“我们一起睡吧。”裴柱现轻声说，带着笑意。

“什么……意思？”身体已经僵硬了的康涩琪下意识反问。

“你猜。”

康涩琪的心跳声清晰的传入裴柱现的耳朵。她想起雨夜里远方的雷声。

只不过，这个雷一点都不让她害怕。

雷声由远及近又逐渐消失。她听见康涩琪叹了口气。

“姐姐，我还是得走。”康涩琪小心地组织语言，“医生联系我，说国外有研究机构在征集临床实验的志愿者，我被选上了。”

“哦。”裴柱现木然应声。她发觉自己一点都不感到惊讶。

“其实条件都很好，就只有一件事，要封闭治疗，联系不到外面的，有点麻烦。”

“据说是什么新型疗法，在睡着的时候用药。所以我要一直一直睡，醒过来就是治好了，醒不过来就是……”康涩琪越说声音越小。

裴柱现沉默着，用脸在康涩琪胸前蹭了蹭。

“倒是姐姐你，又睡不着了吗？”康涩琪稍微换了个姿势。

“偶尔会这样……”

“睡不着就不要给我钱了。”

“什么给钱……你拿过几次我给的钱？”裴柱现不满。

“那是我的房租和饭费。”康涩琪在黑暗中微笑起来。

“……你走的时候需不需要什么东西？我送给你。”裴柱现把声音放低了些。

“那姐姐把失眠症送给我吧，”康涩琪的语气诚恳的让裴柱现有点鼻酸，“如果能把我的睡眠分一点给你就好了。”

“你不在我要是又睡不着了怎么办？”裴柱现闷声说。

“可是，”康涩琪的声音有些模糊起来，“你总有一天要一个人睡的。”

【05】

临走的几天里，康涩琪仿佛是为了印证自己的病情严重，时不时的就会睡过去。刷牙的时候，聊天的时候，洗碗的时候，和裴柱现一起窝在沙发上看电影的时候。

起初裴柱现还会有些惊异。然而没过多久，她就能若无其事地拿掉康涩琪手上的牙刷，移开康涩琪手边的热水，摘下康涩琪戴上的手套，吃掉康涩琪正准备放入嘴中的零食……然后，等待康涩琪醒来，揉揉眼睛，不好意思地笑。

到了出发那天，康涩琪站在门口，怎么都挪不开步子。裴柱现嘴上嫌弃，人却像在门框边上生了根。

“我保证，”康涩琪甚至举起了右手，“我一醒就来找你。”

“你……”裴柱现顿了一下，“你不要睡太久。”

“如果我睡得太久……”

“别瞎说！”

康涩琪却坚持要讲完：“如果我睡得太久，你就不要记得我了。”

“我记性哪有那么差。”裴柱现翻了个白眼。

康涩琪被噎住一会儿，又笑了：“好了好了，再讲下去的话，我就要睡在这儿了。”

那就睡在这儿吧。裴柱现差点脱口而出。

她的目光不自觉地飘向康涩琪的嘴唇。

两个小时之前，在她们刚刚结束午饭的时候，康涩琪还没来得及放下筷子，就垂下了头，没了声响。

裴柱现有些无奈的拿起湿纸巾，给康涩琪擦嘴，替她拿掉还粘在嘴边的饭粒。

正午的阳光就在这个时刻恰好透过窗帘的缝隙映在了康涩琪的脸上。

裴柱现愣住了。

鬼使神差的，裴柱现凑过去，轻轻吻了一下。

过了一会儿，康涩琪悠悠转醒，揉了揉眼睛：“我又睡了吗？”

正在收拾餐具的裴柱现点头哼了一声，刻意不去看她。

“要不……我们抱一下？”还在门口的康涩琪试探着问。

“不要！”裴柱现立刻在胸前比出一个叉，又在看到康涩琪失望的表情之后小声补充了一句，“等你回来再说。”

“那就握个手吧。”康涩琪仍不死心。

裴柱现不情愿伸出手，装作没有注意到康涩琪盯着自己的眼神认真到仿佛想要把她刻进眼睛里，也装作没有察觉到康涩琪的眼睛一点一点的红了起来。

那天晚上，裴柱现梦见自己失眠了。

【06】

康涩琪离开后裴柱现的生活其实也没有什么变化。要是非说有什么的话，那就是她睡得越来越好了。

她有时会偷偷想，康涩琪是不是真的把她的睡眠分给了自己？那么，康涩琪的病是不是要治好了？

后来朴秀荣问她，告别的时候为什么不正经一点。

“如果我也和她一样的话，就好像真的再也见不到了。”裴柱现这样回答。

朴秀荣和金艺琳知道裴柱现心情低落，于是开始常常约她出门。

不巧，这天她们约在了康涩琪曾经来“救”她的那一家餐厅。

先到了的裴柱现在心里默默吐槽，她们难道不知道触景生情吗？

这样想着，她却不由自主地坐到了当时那个位置。

裴柱现想起康涩琪被骗然后骑着自行车拼命赶过来的那个夜晚。

她百无聊赖的看向窗外。

哟，还真有辆自行车。

裴柱现微微有些诧异，把目光上移，然后差点从椅子上弹起来。

康涩琪就在那里，扶着自行车，冲她笑。

裴柱现冲出去。

她的眼前冒起了雾气。

而康涩琪就从那雾里向她走来。

“我一起床就来找你了。”康涩琪抢先开口。

“怎么来的？”裴柱现盯着她，用嵌入手心的指甲提醒自己这并不是梦。

“跑着来的，骑车来的。”康涩琪老老实实地讲，“艺琳告诉我你在这儿。”

裴柱现还是那样看着她。

“我有件事没告诉你。”康涩琪抿了抿嘴，笑容里带着点怯意，“其实，那天中午吃完饭之后，我没真的睡着。”

“你……”裴柱现几乎要说不出话了，“你来干嘛？”

“我来约你。”

“约什么？”

“今天晚上，我们一起睡吧。”

“你，什么意思呀？”雾气凝结成水，裴柱现低下头，用康涩琪靠近的肩膀堵住眼睛。

康涩琪凑到裴柱现的耳边。

“你猜。”

END.


End file.
